Saying Goodbye to Charlie
by Moosical
Summary: It is 33 years since BD and Bella got her wish and kept in touch with Charlie. When ill health and old age take hold he requests to spend his final days with Bella and the Cullens, how will they all cope and what secret is Charlie desperate to share?
1. Chapter 1 Reflections

**I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own twilight or the characters - I just like to play with them.**

**Bella POV**

It's been 33 years since our encounter with the Volturi following Renesmee's arrival. Since then although we've had to live in different places in order to avoid notice, I was able to have what I desired the most and that was to keep in touch with Charlie.

His 'need to know' attitude meant that he never questioned the fact that none of us were aging or that Renesmee aged so fast for a while then stopped aging like the rest of us. He never complained when we told him we had to move to a different town and he had always spent at least a couple of weeks visiting us wherever we were, which always amused me as it reminded me of how I used to visit him in the summer when I was a kid.

He usually spent lots of time watching a game on the TV with Emmett when he visited and they had been good friends over the years due to their common love of all things sports. He and Carlisle had a curious relationship, they had tried many times to bond over a shared interest, but it always seemed slightly awkward.

The funniest attempt at bonding had to be when they tried fishing. They must have gone a dozen times, but they never caught any fish as every time they sensed Carlisle's presence they swam away. This frustrated Charlie so badly as he was, by his own estimation a good fisherman and had never had such troubles before.

The only time Charlie ever made any sort of scene was when Jacob and Remesmee became an item. Whilst we all accepted Renesmee for her advanced age he still seemed to count her age in human years, despite her appearance. He struggled to understand how she and Jacob could go from friends to much more than that with no complaints from any of us.

Jacob had offered to explain things to him, but said it would stray past the "need to no" territory and he soon backed down. Jacob and Renesmee tried to be sensitive to his feelings whilst he visited.

Though after a few years he no longer flinched when they were holding hands or cuddling or kissing and he also went to their wedding and played the doting grandpa.

He was so accepting of the fact that the Cullens were something different that we didn't make too much effort to act human around him, though we avoided talking of things such as hunts whilst he was in earshot.

As the years have gone by the only thing that has been difficult has been watching Charlie age. It's not just me that has found it difficult, I have noticed all of the family looking at him occasionally and feeling sad that he was wilting away.

All of the Cullens except for Carlisle had never gone through anything like this before, they'd never stayed around a specific human for so long before so it was all new to them and it affected them all differently,

It had affected Alice a lot as she was very fond of my dad and I could see her struggling not to show it, it was Alice who had seen that Charlie had prostate cancer and that he'd left it too late to be treated, which meant he was in considerable pain as a result. She went to great lengths to arrange for a screening programme to be set up in Forks and when Charlie had mentioned it she told him what a great thing that was for the town and that as the recently retired chielf of police he should be first in line to set a good example to others.

This early detection meant that he was able to start treatment straight away and Alice no longer saw Charlie in great pain, but could see that the cancer wouldn't be beaten for long.

Edward also found it hard to watch Charlie age. We did speak about it and he explained that he had no comprehension how hard it would be to watch someone he cared about wither with age and how he couldn't believe that he had ever fought so hard against my desire to become like him. He admitted that he didn't know how he would have coped if it was me getting so old and frail like that before him. This for some reason made me a little smug as I had always told him how bad it would be, but I never showed him my smugness


	2. Chapter 2 Last Request

My phone rang and as I looked at the caller ID before answering "hey Dad" "Hey Bell's, how are you?" he said "I'm fine dad, How are you doing?" I pressed There was a silent pause on the other and Charlie took a deep breath.  
"Not too great Bell's, there is no easy way to say this but i'm afraid that my treatment is no longer working and there isn't much else that can be done for me anymore other than making me comfortable." he said I was trying to find the right words to say in response when he continued.  
"The thing is, they want me to go into a hospice, but I can't think of anything worse. I know i'm not going to last too much longer but I can't bear the thought of ending my time in some cold and clinical hospice"  
"What would you prefer Dad" I asked I heard Charlie take some deep breaths as though he was debating what to say next then he said. "I'm afraid what I want is quite selfish, but I wondered... if it isn't too much trouble ... if I could come stay with you all. I know it won't be easy for you or the others and part of me hates myself for even expecting you to watch me whilst I ... " The silent pause was excruciating.  
"Dad! If this is what you want then of course you can come here, Please let me work out the arrangements with the others and i'll call you back" I said "Thanks Bell's" he said and he sounded like he was choking back tears and the line went dead.

Edward was by my side as I put down the phone. He asked me what was wrong, but I was struggling to find the right words so instead I pushed back my shield and let him see my thoughts.  
"Oh" he said cuddling me tight.  
"I'll get everything read" shrilled Alice, who had obviously had the relevant vision by now.

Edward and I went to talk to Carlisle who was only too happy to agree to Charlie's request and set about making plans to make Charlie as comfortable as possible.

Less than 24 hours later and Charlie was here with us. He looked a little bemused at how fast everything had happened and I am sure had he not have been so sleepy he may have had a thing or two to say about the speed Edward drove us, but he seemed genuinely relaxed and happy to be with us.

We'd got a nice highback reclining chair for him and a good sturdy bed. Carlisle had stocked the house with all the relevant pain medication that Charlie might need and Emmett had been out and bought an even bigger Plasma TV so that Charlie would enjoy as much sport as he wanted.

Jacob and Renesmee had even agreed to stay with us for Charlies sake and Esme had stocked the kitchen with all the foodstuff that I knew my dad liked, she had even been able to make some of Harry Clearwaters fish fry from a recipe that Sue had given her years ago.


	3. Chapter 3 Lets Talk

Charlie had been with us for 2 weeks and even though he never stopped smiling, we could all see that his health was deteriorating and scarily fast.  
Carlisle was doing all that he could to treat the pain, but my dad was so like me and tried to hide the pain in order to spare all of our feelings.  
We always knew however when he needed pain relief as Edward didn't need to do anything more than read Charlies mind to know when he was suffering.

It was a little over 3 in the afternoon when he collapsed. He'd just stood up to head to the toilet when his legs gave way and he crashed to the floor. Emmett's gut instinct was to pick him up but he was afraid of hurting him anymore so he held back and allowed Carlisle to handle things.

Carlisle checked over his body and once he was sure there were no broken bones he gently rolled him over onto his back and then carried him to his bed. When Charlie woke he was in obvious discomfort and he was running a fever.

I stood by his side and held his hand whilst stroking his head with the other. He didn't flinch at my cold touch and seemed to find it almost soothing.  
"Oh Dad" I said in a strained voice.  
"Easy Bell's, We all knew that it wouldn't be long, I am ready for this" he said.  
His body stiffened as a wave of pain hit him and he slumped back into the bed, his breathing became strained then his eyes closed.

"Carlisle" I gasped. He flashed to my side and checked Charlie over and said. "He's not quite gone yet Bella, but it won't be long now"  
I nodded my head and continued to stroke his head. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt him squeeze my hand.

I looked down and he was staring back up at me smiling.  
"I am so glad we got to be together at the end Bells" he said.  
"I am too Dad" I replied.  
He took a few breaths and gripped my hand tighter.  
"There's something I need to you... I mean to tell you all before I go" he said.  
I looked at him in confusion and then sensed my family all appearing in the room. Edward came to stand by me and I felt his arm around my waist.  
Charlie turned to look at Edward and smiled. His lips didn't move but I sensed Edward tense and nod and Charlie suddenly grinned.  
I turned to Edward in confusion, but he just flashed me my favourite crooked grin and shook his head gently.

I looked back at Charlie and he looked so proud of himself as though he'd just done something he'd been wanting to do for a long time.  
"That surprised you, didn't it" Charlie said to Edward Edward looked down at Charlie and nodded his head whilst smiling.  
Suddenly it clicked. He had obviously said something to Edward from within his mind, so he knew that Edward could read it.

"Dad" I gasped.  
Charlie looked at me and chuckled "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that Bella, the look on his face was worth the wait"  
"But how, I mean, when did you realise Edward could do that?" I asked.  
Charlie took a few gasps of air and took a quick look around the room.  
"Oh about 33 years I guess" he said.

The room suddenly filled with gasps from just about everyone in it followed by roars of laughter from Charlie.  
"Wait a minute, you always shied away from any information and never asked any questions so how do you mean 33 years?" I asked

"Well you can thank Nessie for that" he said whilst winking at Renesmee.  
She approached the bed and said "What? Me? I don't remember ever telling you anything"  
Charlie put his hand up for her to take and as she did he pulled her it up to his cheek and he whispered "No, but you showed me".

All eyes darted to Renesmee, who looked so perplexed.  
"I have never used my power on you, part of the need to know thing" she said.  
Charlie wheezed and said "I'm being a little unfair teasing you like this Ness, if truth be told you were asleep at the time"  
Renesmee held Charlies hand tightly and gazed lovingly at her grandpa's face "But when?"

Charlie steadies his breathing and started to speak "I can't remember the exact date, but it was 2 days after you all had your encounter with the Volturi"  
Several gasps surrounded the room as Charlie continued.  
"Bella, Edward, Jake and Nessie had come to visit me, you all looked so relaxed and happy and this pleased me as you'd all seemed so preoccupied at Christmas. After a while Bella and Edward said they needed to pop out and just Jake and Nessie stayed behind. I don't think you were gone 5 minutes when Jacob was sprawled on my sofa snoring" Several eyes darted to Jake and the room filled with muted chuckles.

Charlie joined in with the chuckle then started again.  
"Whilst Jake slept Nessie played happily, but after a while she started to yawn and I picked her up in my arms so that she could settle. I remember looking down at her and studying her features seeing so much of Bella and Edward in them. Soon enough she was fast asleep and I held her not wanting to put her down as I was still so worried that you'd all disappear at any moment. I don't know why I did it but for some reason I raised her closer to my face and kissed her on the cheek, I then took her hand and held it against my cheek enjoying the closeness"  
Charlie coughed and wheezed a little before fighting to regain his breath.

"As soon as her hand touched my cheek my mind was filled with image. I wanted them to stop, but they wouldn't and I didn't realise that it was Nessie passing those images to me. I saw images of the encounter with the Volturi, of Bella telling Jacob to run away with Ness if the fighting started and these images frightened me, but then other images appeared such as Bella arm wresting Emmett and winning and breaking up a boulder into pieces. There were images of Rosalie cooing over Ness and then there were so many images of Jake. Then I saw something that almost made me lose my mind" he said

Charlie paused and my mind raced as to what he saw that could have scared him.

"I saw the birth, Seeing you like that Bella it almost broke my heart. I was so busy trying to process the images I had already seen I didn't realise that I had let Ness's hand drop from my cheek. I struggled with my emotions at first not knowing what to think or do or say, when I realised what you were, what you all were, but then I made a realisation" he said.

He struggled for breath as pain racked through his body and his heart started to struggle. He concentrated hard to relax and took some deep breaths.  
"I realised..." he croaked "That it didn't matter!"

Once he said the words my eyes darted to Edward and his darted to mine and we grinned. The others wouldn't understand the significance of this, but those were the very words I said to Edward when I realised what he was.

Charlie laid still whilst drawing in deep breaths.  
"Why did you never tell us that you knew Dad" I asked quietly "Well" he gasped "I thought about it over the years, but I realised that it was working for everyone the way it was so I decided not to rock the boat"  
I leant forward and kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear "Thank you"

He nodded his head feebly and I felt him squeeze my hand.  
He sucked in air as though he couldn't get enough and called out "You make sure you take care of her Edward or I swear I will come back as a ghost and haunt you"  
Edward leant towards Charlie and said "I will do Charlie, for as long as we exist - I promise"

Charlie nodded his head and smiled and with that he was gone. His heart stopped beating and his skin started to cool.  
Esme was the first to break and tears streamed her face, Carlisle held her against his chest as she sobbed. Jasper and Alice were holding each other in one corner whilst Rosalie and Emmett were holding each other in the other corner. Renesmee kissed her Grandpa on the forehead and gently released his hand before jumping into Jakes hand and they were both sobbing.

I slowly released his hand and turned into Edward and held him as close as I could. I felt a strange sensation on my face and I realised that I was crying, I was shedding tears - something I had never done since I was transformed.


	4. Chapter 4 Instructions

After we all said our goodbyes we filed out of the room one by one, Carlisle stayed behind to cover Charlie over and make arrangements with the hospital he worked for to pick the body up.  
None of us seemed to know what to do with ourselves, but everyone seemed to find something to occupy them. Jasper and Alice went out hunting. Emmett tuned into the live game, he and Charlie had been excited about yesterday whilst Rosalie headed to the garage to work on her car. Esme busied herself in the kitchen sorting out all the leftover food, whilst Jacob and Renesmee cuddled up on the sofa, pretending to be interested in the game that Emmett had on, but I could hear Renesmee and Jacob sobbing and given Edwards strained expression he could sense how upset they both were.

Edward and I decided to go sort through Charlies things. He hadn't brought much with him, Just his clothes, toiletries and a box file, which he'd told me to open once he was gone. I asked Edward to fold up all of Charlies clothes so we could pass them on to goodwill whilst I sat on his bed to open the box file.

Inside there was a couple of A4 envelopes and a selection of sentimental photo's. The first A4 envelope was labelled. Funeral arrangements. Inside Charlie had written a list of requestions.

* I don't want you all to be miserable at my funeral, I want it to be a celebration rather than a wake, if you don't think you can manage that Bella can you please ask Alice to arrange a party, I know she'd do me proud.  
* I wish to be cremated, but I hate the thought of my ashes being stuck in the ground, instead I would like my ashes to be scattered in to water, somewhere with plenty of fish.  
* I'm sure you'll understand this Bella but I have left my house and estate to Phil. Since Renee died 5 years ago he's struggled a little and who knows maybe he'll settle down in Forks for his final years, I had always intended to leave my house to you, but I now it's not something you'd be able to make use of.

I put the letter to the side and smiled, I am sure we could give Charlie a good send off. I was also glad about his gesture to Phil.


	5. Chapter 5 Final Messages

I opened the next envelope which was addressed to me and started to read the letter. In it Charlie went into great detail all that he had learnt from the time he watched Renesmee's dream. I was a little shocked to read that he had watched her dreams a second time 2 years after the first and in it he'd seen memories of Edward, Jacob and I telling Renesmee all about how we had gotten together, the encounter with James, Jacob and the pack saving me from Laurent and Victoria approaching with her new born army and much worse than all that he'd wrote, he'd seen the story of how Edward would sneak into my room almost every night. I would have blushed if I could at the thought of that.

As I read on he wrote about all the emotions he'd gone through when he realised all that I had been through without his knowledge. He admitted that despite his early reservations he was so glad that Edward and I had found each other and that in a way my new life suited me more than the old one.

Charlie wrote how he had over the years considered whether he could be happy as one of us, but he wasn't ashamed to admit that the thought scared him and he didn't have the courage to follow it through. He explained that the closest he'd come to making the request was when he lost Sue to ill health. This made me smile a little, although they never married, they were almost inseparable.

He wrote about how much he loved me and Renesmee and in a strange way all of the Cullens. He then went on to write some messages for everyone else individually and said it was up to me whether I read it to them or let them read it themselves.

_To Renesmee_

_You made me the proudest Grandpa. Despite the fact you grew too quickly you grew into a beautiful young woman inside and out. I know I had my initial reservations about you and Jacob, but I can see how right you are together and I hope that will always be the case. Please don't be sad that i've gone. I have had a good life and I a content with my lot and part of that is down to you._

_To Edward_

_You and I got off to a rocky start, I always knew there was something a little different about you, but I could never work out if it was a good or bad different. I know now though that it was nothinng but good. I have to admit the intensity of your feelings for each other has often bemused me, but I am so glad that Bella found her soulmate and you better look after her always._

_To Jacob_

_For a long time I didn't know whether I was grateful or resentful to you, but I soon realised that if it were not for your phasing in front of me and sorting it so I got to keep in touch then I would have lost out in so much in the past 3 decades. For that I thank you. I know you will, but I have to say it - please take care of Renesmee, she deserves all the happiness this world can bring._

_To Alice_

_Oh Alice, I can't begin to describe how fond I was of you. I can't imagine Bella ever meeting a better friend. Please never change. Oh and thank you Alice, for giving me more time. I didn't realise it at the time, but as time had gone on I have come to realise that you had a lot to do with how fast my illness was discovered and I am forever grateful for that. Now you have one more important job to do for me, I am holding you personally responsible for ensuring that my funeral is a happy affair, I don't want anyone being a misery guts. You make sure that you hold a party to beat all parties._

_To Carlisle_

_You are a fine man Carlisle. I can't think of a better father figure for Bella to have in her life and you should be proud of how you raised your family. It has been a pleasure to know you and thanks for all the attempts at finding a common interest. You sucked at fishing, but Poker was fun._

_To Esme_

_You are exactly the mother I always craved for Bella. Please don't get me wrong I was always fond of Renee and have never held any negative feelings towards her upbrining of Bella, but motherhood never came naturally to Renee, unlike for you. It warmed my heart to see your love and compassion for your family and it made me so happy to see that you treated Bella as your own. Your family are a credit to you._

_To Emmett_

_I hope you never lose your love of sports. I grew very fond of you Emmett, I guess I began to see you as the son I never had and it was great to have someone to share my passion of sports with. Make sure you allow plenty of time for Rose as well as the game. She's a fine wife, but she has quite a temper, I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her in a hurry._

_To Rosalie_

_I know we were never really close, but you're a fine young woman Rose. You have a fine husband in Emmett. I know it took you a long time, but I am glad you finally accepted Bella as one of you. Thank you for trying to disuade her in the early days, but i'm afraid she inherited my stubborn gene._

_To Jasper._

_I hope that you soon stop doubting yourself. I have watched you over the years and you have always seemed so hessitant to relax. I think you are far stronger than you think. Make sure you take care of Alice, you and I both know how special she is._

At the end of the letter Charlie repeated how much he loved us all and wished us all long and happy futures.

I felt Edward squeezing my shoulders and it was evident he'd read it all too. I leant into his chest and sighed. We made ourway downstairs and handed the letter around to everyone and as each read their own little message it brought smiles to their faces, though Rosalie did hiss a little at the comment Charlie had made to Emmett about her temper.

Alice was the last to read it and although sombre at first her face filled with the hugest of grins when she read of Charlies request for a party. With a quick glance around the room she was off ready to make arrangements.


	6. Chapter 6 Funeral

As requested the funeral was a simple affair. We along with the La Push pack all filled a small church in a small cloudly town. It was good to see the pack again, many of them had started to age now, except for Jacob who was keeping young to stay with Renesmee.

Edward and Seth seemed so pleased to see each other and spent a lot of time catching up. Even Leah came, she was much more relaxed in our presence but there was still an element of caution there.

The minister gave a wonderful service and despite the fact that half the congregation were pasty white with odd coloured eyes and the other half were extraordinarily tall and warm flushes to their faces he never acknowledged it.

After the service, we were handed an urn with Charlies ashes and the minister wished us all well. We thanked him for the service and then all attention turned to Alice who had refused to reveal the details of the party to anyone, even Edward was at a loss as she'd been singing the national anthem in all sorts of languages for days now.


	7. Chapter 7 Party

We all filed into various cars and followed Alice and Jasper in convoy. I held on to the urn of Charlies ashes on my lap. We'd only been driving for 10 minutes when we started to slow in a marina. As we all parked up and followed Alice on foot we approached a rather large boat, which was decorated with fairy lights and garlands. This was so obviously Alices work.

Once we were all on board, Alice called us all to attention. "Charlie wanted a good party and a good party is what we'll have. There is only one rule on this boat and that is no being miserable, anyone caught being miserable will be thrown overboard"  
There was a flurry of murmurs around the room as everyone considered if she was serious then it fell silent again.  
"The other reason we're on a boat is that Charlie requested his ashes be scattered in water, somewhere with lots of fish and well I have done my research and about 6 miles due north there is an area of water that is heavily populated with fish" Alice continued.

I hugged the urn tight and simply nodded and with that we set off. Alice had placed a box with padding to the side of the room and we placed the urn there. "That'll give you the best view" Alice said.  
She then sped off to the corner of the room and suddenly the boat was filled with music. A projector set off and alongside one wall there was suddenly a slide show of all the photos that Charlie had in the box file.

Initially no one dance, but when Alice repeated her earlier warning and Jasper worked his magic to life the mood in the room we were soon dancing away and having a good time.

Once we reached the spot that Alice had researched I held Renesmee's hand tight and we walked towards the edge of the boat. We both said our final goodbyes then we emptied the ashes into the water. As the ashes hit the water the sun shone and it looked as though the water was sparkling. We both stood for a few moments before giving each other a hug and returning to the party, determined to do as Charlie asked and have a good time.

As the evening wore on Alice started to play some softer music. Soon the boat deck was filled with couples having a slow dance. Edward was soon by my side and we started to dance. "I love you" he murmered "I love you too" I replied.  
I lowered my shield to the Edward into my thoughts as we danced my mind was filled with images of Charlie as he stayed with us near the end. One of the images was of Charlie speaking to Edward from within his mine.

I felt Edward chuckle and I turned to face him. "What's funny" I asked "I was just remembering what Charlie had said to me" Edward replied.  
I thought for a moment and said "What did he say exactly"  
Edward laughed and gave me a kiss before saying "When I attempted to read Charlies mind to see how he was coping, you can't begin to imagine the surprise I got when I heard what he was thinking"

Edward paused for a moment as if trying to remember the detail

He said "No chance Edward Butt out.... I was about to react but then he said.. Don't you dare tell the others what i am doing here, that is for me to do, this is my fun. Unless you want me to come back as a ghost and haunt you till the end of time then you need to pretend like I am not doing this and let me have my fun... of all the luck in this world I had to be the father in law of a mind reader, have you any idea how frustrating that is"  
I couldn't help but laugh at that and of Edwards reaction. I imagined how surprised he must have been.

We all partied till nightfall before heading back to the marina. The la push pack all said their goodbyes and we headed home. As Edward and I laid in bed in a loving embrace I was pensive. Maybe it was because I had gotten to say my goodbyes or maybe it was the fact that I was still buzzing from Alices party and the knowledge that we gave Charlie the send off that he so wanted, but laying there in Edwards arms in what I always saw as my happy place I could feel no sadness for the fact that Charlie was gone. I guess it was because I knew that even though he had gone physically, he would live on in the memories of me and my family for a long time to come.


End file.
